The Adventure's of Shadow and co: part 1
by callix333
Summary: this is "The Adventures of Shadow T Hedgehog" just a new name, when a mysterious Nolten fella move's into a house nereby he becomes a friend to sonic and co soon, But he seems a little strange to everyone, they soon start to search his background to find out whats so strange about him... but in the end a sinister plan will end it all... this is the begining of the end...
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Shadow The Hedgehog: beginnings

A Shadow The Hedgehog Story

rated M for bloody/serious gore... well that's what happens when you play with guns people...

a Humor/adventure and romance/mystery/suspense story

I only own the story and Nolten Alexander

Warning: each chapter will start with a non-story commentary between Me, Silver, Sonic, Nolten(original character that plays a very big part of this story), and shadow!

_italic= narrator or me talking, bold= commentary, "-"= someone talking... except in commentary_

**Me: Hi everyone, welcome to the pre-story commentary!**

**Shadow: ...Hi...**

**Sonic: HI!**

**Silver: mmm... banana- Oh hi... crap**

**Nolten: Hi, I'm Nolten Alexander**

**Shadow: SILVER! Who the hell is Nolten?!**

**Sonic: Hi Nolten I'm Sonic**

**Silver: WHAT! oh hi... Nolten?**

**Nolten: ... I'm the third biggest character in this story... after you Shadow, and Amy-**

**Sonic: AMY! Wait what I'm not the biggest character?!**

**Me: ...uh yah... that's why it's called "The adventures of Shadow The Hedgehog"**

**Shadow: HAHAHA... wait... gur how did you know about me and Amy, how did you get to my journal Callix333?!**

**Me: uh... SHIT!**

**Shadow: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DIP SHIT!**

**Sonic: Well better start reading the story...**

**Silver: Banana... mmm so good**

**Nolten: ... Is Silver sucking on a banana?**

* * *

_It was a warm summer day in the mystic ruins of Station Square..._

_Shadow is 18 and along with the rest of the group wears clothing now, he wears a black tee and black cacki's... he also had lightened up on everyone so he wasn't so emo/jerky but still his normal self._

-Shadow's POV-

I was laying on my couch in my house watching Mythbusters on my 80 inch flat screen, I had just finishing my daily morning list:

1. get up

2. get in shower

3. eat

4. not give a rats ass about anyone else

5. clean my guns

6. not care about anyone else

7. write in my journal about killing faker... and personal stuff

8. don't care if everyone just rolled over and died

9. go over my list

10. and keep my feelings to my self

My house(and the rest of Sonic and co) was a little 2 floor town house it had a kitchen, a dinning room, a downstairs bathroom, a living room. The upstairs had my room don't EVER ENTER MY ROOM... unless I tell you to, an upstairs bathroom, my gaming room and my guest room... why the hell do I have a guest room?! I hate everyone for the most of it... well there was that time at summer camp- never mind. My house was painted black with crimson highlights... I'M NOT EMO!

"Knock, knock..." I heard from my door, who the fuck is at my house this early- oh it's 2pm...

"knock, knock..." They knocked again as I walked to the door.

"I'M COMING!" Well, maybe I'm the grumpy type ok? I opened the door to see a hedgehog with jet black fur and quills, with my crimson streak on the top of his head and little crimson tips on the other quills, he wore a crimson red jacket with gloves like me but black, he had dark camo cargo pants with custom pockets that had what looked like some form of handgun,his shoes looked like mine but had two spikes on the front(Nolten is the cover pic), he smiled when I opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Nolten Alexander... I just moved in next door and wanted to meet the famous Shadow" Nolten shook my hand respectively, he defiantly had two handguns in his pockets.

"Um... hi... are those..." I stared at his two handguns as he took them out to show me, they were very big guns to be handguns... about the size of a 45. S&W revolver.

"Oh these, yes there guns... made them myself" Nolten handed one to me to check it out more, it had a revolver style clip with 6 rounds of some type I had never seen before, it had a internally suppressed barrel that with the suppressor part it was 10 inches long, it had a handle wrapped in some type of almost leather, it had a huge what looked like a ejector port without the ejector part, it also had a custom designed AGOG sight.

"... Woa... this is impressive what type of round does it fire?" I asked as I saw how big the barrel was.

"Uh... 85 caliber plasma round with unlimited supply of rounds" He said as he looked at the other one as my jaw dropped.

"Pl- Plasma round?!" I was shocked at both the 85 caliber plasma round and the never-ending clip part, how the hell did he do that?!

"Uh... can I try it out?" I was still staring at the gun in disbelief.

"Uh... ok come with me to my house, I have an underground shooting range" Me and Nolten then went to his house that was the same as mine except that it had a huge backyard, it was opposite colored, and he had two garages 1 attached to his house like mine was and the other was attached to an extra building in the back of his backyard. we entered his house to go to his basement to try the guns. we went down the stairs to see a firing range and few showcased guns such as a Barret 50 cal. sniper rifle or a M16 or M4...

"Ok, just aim at the target and slowly pull the trigger... I'm going to go get my MX-6 assault rifle" Nolten opened the only other door in his basement to I don't know were but in the direction of his extra garage/building. I gently started to pull on the trigger and the revolver style clip started to spin as it sucked in air through a vent, it then heated up the plasma, it suddenly shot out a blob of plasma at what I had to guess to be 5000+ MPH to the target! The receiver shot back exposing the cooling vent as the same moment the round fired, the plasma exploded in a 2x2 ft radius!

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF TWIZZLERS!" I screamed out as the round exploded, that scared me... a little...

"You ok?!" Nolten said as he brought a futuristic assault rifle in one hand and a bag of Twizzlers in the other.

"I'm... I'm fine it was just... supprising how powerful this is, is that Twizzlers?" I gave the handgun to Nolten again, and took the bag of Twizzlers to snack on... I LOVE TWIZZLERS!

-Nolten's POV-

Shadow sat on the floor and... um devoured the Twizzler bag and Twizzlers for the next minute... After that was over he got up to try the MX-6. The MX-6 was a large light machine gun sized gun with a revolver clip too but it had 12 rounds and it had a larger sized revolver clip, it had a 10 inch barrel without any suppressor, the same grip, the same custom AGOG site, a pump activated grenade built-in to it.

-Shadow's POV-

"Mmm, Twizzlers- oh hi Nolten... sorry for that I have a Twizzler obsession" I rubbed my belly as I stood up to try that gun too, he said it was called the MX-6... weird name. I took the gun to fire it, it had that same revolver clip started to spin, it opened up small ports on each of the rounds to such in air then it closed them and Nolten turned off the safety. I aimed again, when I pulled the trigger it shot out a 3-round release then switched to the next chamber as the first chamber cooled.

"Woa... that is very impressive" I told Nolten as put it on safety again.

"Well thanks, it has unlimited clips and a built-in grenade launcher" Nolten took the gun and fired at all the targets and blow apart a few with the grenade launcher too.

"Cool, well you may be someone I can get along with Nolten... better introduce you to "Team Sonic" sadly..." I said as he put the guns away and we walked to his kitchen.

"Take a seat Shadow, so why is it a sad thing for me to meet Team Sonic?" Nolten went to his fridge to get us soda's, I sat at the table he had in here.

"Um... because Faker is annoying and you seem cool so I thought you wouldn't enjoy them that much" I drank the soda and listened to him.

"Oh its ok, I 'get along' with everyone... no one truly hates me or not for long" Nolten drank his and put both of our's in the recycling.

"Ok... I'll remember that" I said as I called everyone to tell them to meet at my house... huh I think me and this Nolten guy are going to get along just great!

-Nolten's POV-

Hmm so Shadow is playing into my plan just as I predicted... hmm this will be easier then I thought hehehe...

_So Shadow and Nolten went to Shadow's house to introduce Nolten to the gang... if only they all knew what was to come soon oh so soon, hehehe... hehehe... hehehe_

* * *

**Sonic: Wow that seem's a little... evil**

**Me: So... it's suppose to so people get hooked into the story...blue-wad**

**Sonic: *sniff***

**Silver: Mmm... banana! I love banana's**

**Nolten: Hmm so I could be evil... hehehe**

**Shadow: why did you tell everyone I have a proplem with Twizzlers?**

**Me: I don't know? I thought it was funny ok? here have some Twizzlers-**

**Shadow: TWIZZLERS!**

**Nolten: Uh... ok...**

**Silver: Hmm they should make banana flavored Twizzlers**

**Me: Silver?**

**Silver: Yes?**

**Me: Shut the hell up, just shut up about your banana's or I'll replace you with Eggman!**

**Silver: Oooh *sigh*... banana...**

**Amy: Hi Sonic!**

**Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S AMY, RUN!**

**Silver: *sigh* no banana's...**

**Amy: Uh... is Shadow eating the bag part of the Twizzlers?**

**Sonic: So your not goig to chase me?**

**Amy: No, Callix333 told me I don't get to be here if I try...**

**Sonic: THANK YOU!**

**Shadow: TWIZZLERS! Ah I'm out of Twizzlers... what is Amy doing here?**

**Eggman: Ok I'm here to replace Silver- oh Sonic your here?**

**Me: Uh... Eggman your not replacing Silver just yet... ok people who are reading this in your reviews or on my poll tell me who should be apart of the commentry?**

**Eggman: PICK ME! Or I'll crack on yo ass bitch!**

**Shadow: If you don't pick me I'm going to kill you mother fuckers!**

**Silver: BANANA!**

**Me: Ok who gave the Banana to Silver again?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(still only own the story and Nolten Alexander...)

**Me: Hi everyone and welcome back to the pre-story commentary!**

**Shadow: Good thing we took the banana away from Silver**

**Silver: oooh... banana...**

**Sonic: Hi everyone who fell for that Nolten could be evil thing**

**Nolten: oh yah I'm evil... or maybe not... hehehe**

**Amy: Hi, still not allowed to chase Sonic during the commentary... but after he's MINE!**

**Blaze: Hi I missed the last commentary due to a little cannon misshapen**

**Eggman: so do I replace Silver now?**

**Me: No... not till the people vote... VOTE DAMMIT!**

**Sonic: so I'm in this story... right?**

**Me: um... yah you're in it, you and Shadow will have a rivalry over Amy-**

**Sonic/Shadow: WHAT!**

**Me: uh... yah whats wrong with that?**

**Sonic: um... **

**Shadow: Um...**

**Silver: ... oh hi Blaze**

**Blaze: Hi silver, i'm going to listen to my IPOD 4 ok?... "let's get it started in hear..."**

**Eggman: So do I get to stay then?**

**Me: Yes, only because your egg-shaped**

**Nolten: So... Callix333 I'm evil?**

**Me: Maybe... maybe not that will be seen later in the story..., but till then your neutral**

**Nolten: ok... mess with me you will die, friend me and you will prosper... got it?!**

**Amy: Ok... you look like Shadow are you related?**

**Me: ok we need to get to the story already-**

**Shadow: Um... he does...?**

**Sonic: OH GREAT TWO SHADOW'S!**

**Silver: Blaze I love you...**

**Blaze: Huh...**

* * *

_That evening at shadow's house..._

-Shadow's POV-

I had brought Nolten to my house to hang till everyone came over, we had started to watch Mythbusters for like 10 minutes wail talking about our selves... he had a lot of the favorite shows as me! Though he didn't have that... me-ness personality, but he was cool: He was 18 too, he knows all the major world leaders of the U.N., he has a love of swords, guns, and electro-plasma wips... or something like that, he was a master of close-corters combat, and is a master engineer of all sorts of stuff.

"knock, knock... were here Shadow" The gang said through the door.

"come in you need to meet this guy" I said as Nolten got a soda to drink. Sonic or Faker, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Silver, and Blaze came into my living room to see who I needed them to meet.

"Hi, I'm Nolten... Nolten Alexander" Nolten got up and shaked the dude's hands and kissed the hands of the girls, hmm apperently a gentlemen of sorts...

"Hi I'm Sonic" Sonic said as Nolten shaked his hand, Sonic wore simple blue shorts and a white tee.

"Hi I'm Knuckles, you look like you could fight good... you and me got to have a round or two together" Knuckles said, Knuckles is my sparing buddy by the way and wore a black tank top and green shorts.

"Hi I'm Miles Prowler but you can call me Tails" Tails said, Tails wore a white tee and brown shorts.

"Hi I'm Silver, I'm from the future" Silver said, Silver wore brown shirt with a picture of a banana tree and black shorts.

"Oh a gentleman are you, I'm Rouge honey" Rouge said as she flirted with him, sorry Nolten...

"Oh thank you, I'm Blaze... I'm a princess from the future" Blaze blushed when he kissed her hand, Silver got a little mad.

"And finally you, your Amy right?" Nolten gave her a kiss on her hand and she blushed, I told Nolten about Amy already.

"Oh how do you know my name Nolten, you're a gentlemen aren't you?" Amy blushed like crazy as he gave her the kiss on her hand.

"Oh I'm just polite... but nice to meet all of you, I moved in next to you Amy and Shadow. Hope to become good friends with all of you, and Knuckles I will be happy to kick your ass in a fight... but not now ok?" Nolten stepped back a foot to say that to everyone, hmm a fight between Knuckles and Nolten... should be interesting!

Sweet, I'll be looking to that!" knuckles did a little boxing punch to show how excited he was.

"So Nolten what's in your pockets?" Tails said as everyone saw the dual handguns he carries around, oh yah I got to ask if he can get me one of those.

"Oh these, there 85 caliber plasma round handguns with a never-ending clip" Nolten said as he took one out to pass around starting with Tails.

"Woa, 85 caliber?! Plasma round?! Never ending clip?" Tails was over excited about it, he passed it to Sonic and so.

"Yup, their home made by me... I'm an engineering wiz of sorts" Nolten said to Tails.

"Me too, we should work on some projects together!" Tails and Nolten shook hands to confirm the partnership, Nolten grinned like crazy.

"Hmm well I met all of you so... how about I get to know you all better, starting with Knuckles... you got a fight to lose" Nolten and Knuckles grinned.

"We'll see Nolten, I'm undefeated" We all went to Knuckles gym to watch this unfold... hmm I'd say its going to be an even fight.

_So everyone followed Knuckles and Nolten to Knuckles gym to see who would win, but they would never have noticed the pair of eyes watching their every move..._

-unknown POV-

Hmm, so their falling for the plan just as he said... hehehe soon, oh so soon Sonic and co your all going to be... EGG'ED!

-Nolten's POV-

We walked into town to have our little fight, Knuckles gym was named: The Emerald GYM

It was a large building with three boxing/martial arts rings, a group of punching bags, various workout equipment, and a small group of gymnasts that were working out till we entered and they realized that there was going to be a fight.

We entered the ring and got ready to fight.

"So we're not using boxing gloves?" I asked.

"Nope, bare handed martial arts fighting..." We shook hands and went to our fighting stance's: Knuckles was in a boxer type stance wail I had a sparing stance.

"Good" He threw a left hook but I blocked it and did a upper cut to his face, he got hit hard so I gave him a second to recover.

"Good hit Nolten, you got so serious advanced training don't you?" Knuckles threw a jab and I douged it, he threw a quick right hook and I ducked to do a sweeping kick. He fell and I helped him up before we continued.

"Nice... sweeping kick, your good" He threw three jabs and a upper cut, I douged the jabs and gabbed ahold of his upper cut to lift my self over hihead so I could do a flying kick to his face. he got hit so hard but grabbed leg after the hit and tried swinging me into the ground but failed, I broke the grip and spin attacked his face... he got KO. I helped him to his corner to see if he was seriously injured, he was ok and woke up.

"*spit blood* ok... I under estamated you, your a worth oppenite... lets continue" We walked to the center on the ring to start round two, He tried a sweeping kick but I jumbed over it and kicked him in the chest knocking him back. He threw a few jabs and hooks but missed with most of them only connecting with my jacket, I threw a hook to his face but he blocked it.

"Your good too Kunckles, just not good enoff" I ht him with a upper cut and a right hook then a left hook then a power kick to the chest, he was KO again.

"Ok no more playing around then!" Knuckles and I went to the center of the ring to start round three, he waited for my hook and grbbed it! He went for a punch to my gut but I kicked his hand and ran up him to jumb over him and do a spin attack to his face again! he douged my spin attack and tried a left hook then a right hook and a upper cut all to no hits, I sweep kicked him and he jumbed over the kick as I douged his mid air round house.

"Ok, time to end this!" I said as he did a straight punch to my face, i douged and grabbed his arm as I jumbed and summersult kicked him followed by a spin attack followed by me grabbing his shoulders and power kicking him as I jumbed off to sweep attack him then upper cut him into the air... he hit the ground with a lot of force and passed out for the last time in the fight. I got some water to wake him up, he woke up and couft up some blood... he was badly bruised and a little bloody but ok.

"*spit blood* You... win, ... you... got ...to teach... me that" Knuckles laid down and shut his eye's to rest, everyone behind me had a massive shocked face!

"Ok everyone pay up, Nolten won and you all own me 25 rings" Shadow took the bet money he won from beting on me... he bet on me?

"Hey everyone?" I asked.

"Yah?" They all said.

"Who's next?" I said with an evil grin... They all had wide eye's... hehehe...

* * *

**Me: Well how was that, Nolten kicked your ass Knuck's!**

**Knuckles: So... he's really good, he still is going to teach me how to do all that... right?**

**Nolten: Uh...**

**Shadow: Wow, I'm never going to fight you man... you didn't even use your weapons!**

**Sonic: So I'm not next... right?!**

**Silver: Please don't fight me Nolten!**

**Rouge: Mmm... a man who can dish it out too, Knuck's honey looks like you got compatision now!**

**Nolten/Knuckles: WHAT!**

**Blaze: He's such a gentleman, ...**

**Amy: Wow,... that was impressive Nolten**

**Tails: Good thing were going to be friends... right?!**

**Me: ok, so now I have to come up with the next chapter... so who is going to hang with Nolten next?**

**Silver: Nolten do you like banana's?**

**Tails: oh can I be next, I could use the help with my next project**

**Rouge: Mmm he should hang with me next, your viewers would love that... action!**

**Everyone: ... uh... Um... Uh...**

**Blaze: I'm free, I could hang with him...**

**Amy: Well i would but Sonic and me have a date-**

**Sonic: WHAT!? Since when?!**

**Amy: Since now...**

**Nolten: Shouldn't I chose who's next?**

**Me: Nah, I'll let the reviewer's pick!**

**Nolten: Oh shit... **

**Me: Ok readers you got to chose who Nolten get's to hang with next... NOW REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Silver: ... **

**Blaze: i'm going to listen to my IPOD 4 again**

**Silver: I LOVE YOU BLAZE!**

**Blaze: huh...**

**Silver: Ooooh *sigh*...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(same as before, only own the story and Nolten)

**Me: Hello, and welcome back to the pre-story commentary, with your hosts me, Shadow, and Nolten! guest staring... wait for it... Tom Cruise the actor!**

**Shadow: woop, woop... wait Tom Cruise?**

**Nolten: cool, he did those Mission Imposible's!**

**Tom Cruise: well thanks for having me callix333, and co!**

**Amy/Blaze/Rouge: OMFG IT'S TOM CRUISE!**

**Nolten: BANG, BANG! ok settle down girls, he's just an awsome actor...**

**Silver: I heard you love banana's!**

**Me: *sigh* ugg Silver?**

**Silver: yes?**

**Everyone: SHUT UP ABOUT THE BANANA THING!**

**Silver: can I have a IPOD 4?**

**Me: sure...**

**Silver: YAH! *Dreams of an absotlution!***

**Tom Cruise: ok lets get this done, I got to go help "convince" my drictor to make a new Mission Imposible movie and maybe a game-**

**Shadow: you better make a game!**

**Me: ok people lets get this show on the road... I only booked Tom for another 3 hours!**

**Tom Cruise: it's ok I'll stay all day this is fun, but not Mission Imposible fun...**

* * *

_It was another sunny day in Station Square, it was 8:00am and everyone was getting up to take Nolten on a tour around the city... and someone would hang with him next! _

-Shadow's POV-

"*Alarm clock going off*" I woke up, today we all were going to give Nolten a tour around the city... then we all were going to have a welcoming party/sleepover at Amy's house! Me and Nolten were hatching a plan on how to get everyone a chance to hang with Nolten,... he was happy everyone so quickly liked him but you know how they all are... I got in the shower to get ready for the day, Nolten had asked if I join him doing all the hanging with everyone... he said he could use the support since everyone is fucking crazy! I finished the rest of my routine and heard a knock on my door.

"Knock, knock,... Shadow we all ready to go and do that tour... you coming?" Amy said through my door, I followed her and everyone as we started our tour. Amy was a beautiful 18-year-old hedgehog with sparkling eyes, I had a small crush on her since she was very nice to me and was lets face it, smoking hot!

"Ok, so first we should show you the beach, It's very nice" Cream said, Cream had joined us as well... and guessing on how Nolten greeted the other girls he had her blushing. Cream and Tails were 16 and were as close to being a couple as you can... without knowing the other liked you... everyone had told Tails to just tell her but he was shy so he never had. We went to the beach and hung around for a little while, Nolten and most of us went to play in the water... it was like 100 degree's out all ready so it was relatively warm.

"Cool beach, we should go swimming!" Nolten said as he took of his jacket, pants and shoe's, he had swimming trunks on underneath so he wasn't naked. The second he took of his shirt the girls eye's had grown big, he was buff but skinny to... we all followed suit and went to go swim. I got to say Nolten looks a little like me... hmm...

We all were there till noon time having a blast! We started a water fight and Silver, Blaze, Faker, Amy and Rouge were on the other team as Me, Nolten, Tails, Cream, and Knuck's beat them! I got to say that I was having... fun...

We continued the tour around the city till about 6:00pm when we finished it and returned home to get our stuff for the party/sleepover, I wouldn't go if Nolten wasn't there... Nolten looked a lot like me...

_Later that night..._

We all showed up at the party, Me and Nolten were last but when we arrived everyone started the party! The party had two XBOX 360's connected to each other so 8 people could wage Halo style war, there was a lot of party food and drinks, and Amy had a 60" flat screen TV playing Mythbusters or some girl show for the girls who weren't playing XBOX.

"Well this is going to be a blast, hey Shadow meet me in the kitchen in 15 minutes ok?" Nolten said as he went to the XBOX's to kick everyone's ass, he did. I hung around with the group of people who weren't playing XBOX watching Mythbusters. 15 minutes later the show ended and I went to meet with Nolten... I wonder what he wants?

"Hey Nolten" I said as I walked into the kitchen, there wasn't anyone else in there so whatever he wanted to tell me no one would hear us.

"Hey, Shadow do you like that Amy girl?" This took me of my balance, well yes I did but what did he care about it... unless...

"...Uh...um... a little, why?" I asked as the reason crossed my mind, did he... like her, was I that obvious?

"Well, you seem too... and I didn't want to step into a relationship between you two" Nolten said leaning against the counter top.

"ok... thanks... but do you like her..." He blushed a little and I knew I was right, huh Nolten has a good taste of girls...

"you do... well you got a good taste in girls-" I was saying.

"no... she's cute and nice but I got a girl I like already" Nolten said standing up straight now.

"oh... who?" I asked.

"A girl named Alex, she's more my type... and works with me" Nolten said as we took a seat at Amy's table to talk.

"Ah... so you got a girl... why didn't you say anything then?" I asked.

"Uh... I don't know, I'm a little shy when it comes to that..." Nolten said while blushing.

"ok... so there's something else on my mind... are you related to me?" I asked.

"Uh... no... I'm not related to you, but I do think of you as a brother to me..." Nolten said giving me a brotherly pat on the back.

"oh, me too... even though we just met your one cool fuck" I said, wow... I had a true friend!

"you too Shadow, you a good shot..." Nolten said as we returned to the party...

"oh and Shadow?" Nolten said as we got up.

"yes" I said.

"Ask her out if you like her, you may never know if you to are a good couple! Also tell Silver to ask Blaze out too ok?" Nolten said this as he went to play XBOX again, Rouge grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom to... uh... yah...

-Nolten's POV-

hehehe... so part two of my plan has been completed and part three has fallen into place... hehehe...

"What, wait Rouge AHH" I got pulled into that bathroom with her as she started kissing me, that crazy bat!

-Shadow's POV-

Nolten had told me to ask Amy out, how was I going to do that?!

"Silver come here!" I said and pulled him away from the XBOX.

"What?" Silver said.

"Ask Blaze out, you and her like each other so just do it" I said.

"What... how... you sure?" Silver said.

"Yes" I said as Silver got the courage to 'ask' her out,... he walked up to her to ask.

"Silver?" Blaze said before he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, everyone was shocked!

"Is Silver?" Sonic asked me as they kissed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her by her waist.

"Yup" I said as they continued.

"since when did Silver have the balls to do that?" Sonic said, they still were kissing...

"since he knew that she likes him" I said with a grin.

"when you become the matchmaker?" Sonic asked, they still were kissing...

"since Nolten told me to tell him" I said, they were still kissing... how the hell were they still kissing!

"ah... want to play halo forge with us?" Sonic asked.

"sure I'd love to kick your virtual ass!" I said, they just keep on kissing away! They finilly broke the kiss... she stayed in his arms and said:

"So... were dating right?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Yup, and Shadow just told me" Silver gave me a thank look.

"Ah... well how nice of him" Blaze and Silver began to kiss again, they went to a guest room for privacy. I played the XBOX for like 30 minutes kicking everyone's ass, till Nolten and Rouge came out... she was very happy and he had wide eyes. I walked over to him, Rouge said he was a master *she winked to the girls*!

"uh... Nolten you ok?" I asked him, he had his quills all to one side, his eye's were very big meaning that was intense..., and his clothing looked like he just tried to put them on.

"Woa... ah... wow... all I can say is I need to rest now..." Nolten said as he laid down on the couch, Knuckles came over and whispered in his ear... Nolten whispered back and patted him on the back. Knuckles left for more XBOX, I asked what he said to him...:

"what he say?" I asked.

"Uh... what it was like with her and please don't date her cause he likes her" Nolten said trying to relax, he looked like he was tired... who wouldn't with what Rouge must have done to him...

"I said it was... powerful and discribed it a little, and I don't want to I have someone I like anyway's" Nolten closed his eye's and tried to sleep it off... good luck with that...

I now had the proplem that I had to deal with Amy, she was wonderful but loved faker... he didn't though. How that hell would I do that?! The party continued, Tails hung with cream, Nolten was sleeping still, Silver and Blaze had returned to the party but were being very couple-ish, i played the XBOX with faker, Knuck's, and Amy at one point... she was good at the game! After 10:00pm Amy put a movie on: Mission Imposible 3! She also brought out snack food like: Cookie's and cream icecream, brownies, M&M's, Popcorn, and TWIZZLERS! Nolten woke up for the Mission Imposible movie and me and Rouge sat next to him on the couch, Rouge twirled her fingers in his quills and tried to makeout with him but he told her about Knuckles liking her and she attacked Knuck's... they were kissing through most of the movie. Amy came over to sit on the couch, Nolten mover so Amy was sitting next to me... we all loved the movie! We all were passed out in the living room after the movie Rouge and Knuck's snuggled, Tails and Cream slept next to each other as friends... for now, Silver and Blaze slept together too, and i slept nexe to Amy who was sleeping next to Sonic... unwillingly! Nolten fell asleep on the couch and no one cared... after what he went through he was fine...

* * *

**Me: Ok and that end's chapter 3, and now Tom Cruise has to go soon so lets get this show on the road... no seriously we need to start moving so we make it to D.C. on time for chapter 4!**

**Shadow: so how long till i get to beat up Faker?**

**Sonic: HEY!**

**Silver/Blaze: so we like each other in the story?**

**Me: yes, so will Shadow and amy, cream and tails will too, and even Knuckles/Rouge... after that little incadent-**

**Nolten: i still have the images in my head...**

**Rouge: Oh honey theres more were that came from...**

**Nolten/Knuckles: WHAT!?**

**Knuckles: No, you and me are going to have more of that from were that came from...**

**Nolten: What he said, i'll never be able to walk again!**

**Knuckles: really she's that good!?**

**Rouge: ok, but Nolten your my birthday present...*wink***

**Rouge tackled Knuckles into very powerful kissing spree**

**Nolten: ... oh shit!**

**Silver and Blaze were kissing like crazy,...**

**Tails: So cream do you really like me?**

**Cream: yes!**

**They started to kiss too.**

**Amy: ok i'm back were's Sonic!**

**Sonic: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Amy chased Sonic out of the room.**

**Shadow: so it's just us 4?**

**Me/Nolten/Tom Cruise: Yup... so who want's a coffee!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

same as last chapter, you should already get this if your this far...

**Me: Ok all i'm here and sorry for the long wait had no internet access but lets get this going**

**Shadow: hi all-**

**Sonic: ... hi...**

**Silver: whats wrong sonic and what are you so happy about shadow?**

**Shadow: i read the story, i get a girlfriend!**

**Sonic: it is amy who becomes... his... girlfriend...*crying***

**Nolten: hi all, i get plenty of fun too-**

**Me: yah i changed the rest of the story shadow, its more funny'er now...**

**Sonic: so i have a chance?!**

**Shadow: she doesn't like you anyways-**

**Sonic: yes she does!**

**Me: ah... a little to both of you you'll have to see the rest your self,... without spying on the story you have to wait**

**Nolten: ah but i get to know... hehehe**

**Sonic/Shadow: WHAT!**

**Me: he's almost me in this story, besides that makes it funny'er!**

**Blaze: hi Silvoku, whats up all?**

**Silver: aw you gave me a nickname?**

**Blaze: yes its your new nickname**

**Silver and Blaze start to romanticly kiss in the backround**

**Everyone else: ... ok...**

* * *

_The next morning..._

_-Nolten's POV-_

I woke up at 5:30am the next morning, I had some... top secret work to get to doing... Everyone was asleep on verious spots of the floor, Knucks and Rouge were... ah uh in a half sex like position and were cuddling, Tails was friendly next to Cream... but were rolled next to eachother Cream was comfurtly in Tails arms and Tails was in sweat dream bliss, Shadow was lying on the floor in a sleeping bag with Sonic about 5 feet away... a salf distence...

I got up slowly and walked carefully over all of them, I then went to the kitchen to grab a drink and leftovers before I departed for my... bisness... I walked into the kitchen to find Amy sitting and drinking some warm milk, she saw me so I acted all nice and shit...

"Hi Amy, what you doing up?" I asked in a sincere voice and sat next to her, she gave me some warm milk and started to talk to me.

"uh... I tend to wake up early... why you up?" Amy asked with real kindness, I must say she is a good looking girl... She is very nice and sweet and... what am I thinking?!

"um... I got enoff sleep" I said now with real caring as i drank some milk and stared into her butiful eyes... she was a very attrative girl...

"oh... ok well what you going to do... now" She stopped as she noticed me staring, she then took the chance to look me over. I wasn't wearing my jacket, just my pants so my torso was visible... she apparently liked how I looked as she noticed my mild abbs and soft chest fur.

"... when... when did you take your jacket off..." She said as she looked me over more.

"an hour after I went to sleep, I always do... should I put it on then?" I knew that she liked this but had to ask... cuase this is way to damm fun messing with all there emotions...

"... huh, oh no... no you don't have to... your just like ripped-" I cut her off with a raised eye brow and a grin.

"oh really, I thought I was only mildly buff... but ok if you like to stare at me then ok" I said with more grining and moved very close to tell her, she was now blushing and able to get a good wiff of my sent... she was deffently liking this.

"*big sniff*... wow you smell like... like... hmm what is that purfect smell?" She asked as she got a inch away from my face.

"um... don't know never got an anwser from anyone about it... its apparently a purfect mix of all smells" I said as she leaned on the table and I got an inch away from her again to her suprise, I used the table as support as I bent in on her to make her bend back...

"Nolten..." Amy said in a half lustly half suductive voice, wow that was easyer then I thought... I stood up straight and held her close to my face to get her to get really lustful.

"..." Amy was in a very deep lust, she was wanting to kiss but I held her at bay... she was mentely losing it over what I was taunting her with.

"Amy..." She had too much taunting and force us into a very deep kiss, she must have loved it... I was amazed at how much I loved it! we stoped after a few minutes to take a breath...

"Amy, I... I can't do this... I got to go do some stuff anyways" I said as I warped in front of her to disaper... she was in complete shock and I know that warping in front of her was going to kick me in the ass, I had to get to part 3 of my... plan...

-Amy's POV-

I was trying to drink some hot milk to get back to sleep when Nolten walked in to see me suddenly, he then walked to me and took a seat... I gave him a cup of warm milk too and started to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt only his costom pants. We talked a little then I noticed how hot he is mid sentence and started to look him over: He was relitively buff but not crazy buff, he very strong looking arms and legs, he has nerely the same chest fur and abbs... he was some hot shit! He had butiful eyes, they were dark brown...

I asked him when he had tooken his jacket off, he said he had before bed... I then blurted out he was ripped. He disagreed and raised his eye brow and grined, he got very close and said I was staring at him but he alread had me with his extrodionary smell. He smells like... like... I don't know but I asked him he said it was a mix of smells, he leaned over me sudductively and had me tranfixed...

I had no control so I kissed him in a very deep passionite kiss, he kissed back with the most... extrodonary skill and power... he was killing me inside...

He stopped us after a few minutes and said he couldn't do this... he then warped? How did he warp without a Chaos emerald?! After he warped I woke everyone up to figure this out...

"wake up everyone, quick theres a proplem!" I said as I shook everyone awake to talk about what just happened... well the warping thing...

"What Amy?" everyone said to me, I then told them that Nolten just warped without a Chaos emerald.

"WHAT?! how could he do that?! Quick lets get to my house!" We all followed tails to his house/workshop to check his saft to be sure the emeralds were there... they were all there, but how then?

"They're... they're all here... how... you sure he warped?" Tails said as he locked the saft again and we all took a seat to discuse this further...

_amist the shadows of the workshop stood a dark figure with the only visible feture was a pair of dark brown eyes with a somewhat evil look, for what the group didn't know was this discusion was going to set them on a course of mystery and death... a serten plan that would shock everyone to they so dead souls..._

* * *

**Me: ok all this is not the end of this chapter just a quick break to ponder the evil eyes and the forworning that I just said to you all... please heed it for it will be a huge twist!**

**Shadow: ... so Amy has a thing for Nolten too now... fag! why did you ruin my story!?**

**Nolten: Well I'm somewhat evil now so...shadow don't worry... it will all be over soon*evil grin***

**Sonic: do you pratice that Nolten?!**

* * *

-Amy's POV-

So we all were in Tails workshop and were about to discuase this, Tails was trying to figure it out while we all discuased the little hints about Nolten we missed...

"so Nolten carries hand crafted ultra deadly weapondry, he's extreemly mysterious and extreemly skilled in fighting... he beat my Knux's!" Rouge said as she was getting a little sad...

"don't forget you fucked him-" Knuckles said with a blank face... he didn't seem happy that happened...

"SHUT UP, so what that was before we thought he was evil... besides that was the best-" Rouge cut Knuckles off then he cut her off... how funny they look bickering to eachother.

"Don't say it Rouge, just don't I don't want to hear it-" She cut him off again.

"What that he is better then Mr. Emerald in bed!? He's bigger too-" Everyone cut her off to get her to stop talking, it worked... we then went over that he was so nice too so how could he be evil... right?

"um... well I don't know how he can do that but he is a little strange don't you think?" Tails said as he earsed the multipule math proplems and physics he had writen on a board in the workshop, he then had a stumded look as he looked at a shadowed area of his workshop and stared at it for a while before turning on the light to that area. He fliped on the switch and it flickered a little and became as bright as the lamps over us, I swear I saw a little movement before the light was turned on but I forgot it since nothing was there now... Right?

We comntinued to talk about it for another hour and then Tails made the final statement: "Ok well there's only one way to figure this out... we need to do a little recon on him, ok I'll handle the money trailing and such, Sonic/Shadow/Knuckles you got to get into his house and scope it out including that mysterious shed, Rouge/Silver/Blaze you guys go and seach for serten people and links to him when we find some like his old schools, and Amy you are the only one that got to him like that so you got to do the personal info and stall him when needed... oh Cream you help who ever you can ok?"

"Yes" Everyone said, everyone was departing to go do ther're part of the plan, Tails was last to leave and turned off the lights of his Workshop... he turned them off and stared at the dark room for a second... he seemed disturded about something.

"you ok Tails?" I asked as he started to walk with us to go to check some records of this Nolten...

"...yah... yah I'm fine..." Tails said hesidently, we all went our seporite ways to discover stuff about Nolten, I went home till Nolten went home... hope he wasn't evil... I think I like him a little.

_Amist the shadow's a figure retured to the world, he had hid with the shadows hearing it all, he then gave Tails a sinister grin through the darkness that consumed him, he had baited part three of his wickied plan that would be the end: The beginnings of the end... soon the climax of this sinister story will be coming, and I promiss you that it will involve death, its coming..._

* * *

**Me: so that was a little creepy even for me, oh if your reading this then I warn you I'm updating the discripsion to be more... tantalizing!**

**Shadow: wow, very creepy dude**

**Sonic: *shivers* uh... yah...**

**Silver: *gulp* I die in this don't I?!**

**Nolten: uh... yah kinda creepy...**

**Me: so... its, yah its creepy...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

same as always...

**Me: ok everyone were not going to have a pre-story commentary this chapter but will have a post-story commenary!**

**Shadow: whatever...**

**Sonic: aw...**

**Silver: ...**

* * *

_It is noon time and the search has officaly began, Tails had found some old records of Nolten and had sent ereyone to do the recon and research... Rouge,silver,and Blaze were sent to a set of schools that may led them to Noltens mysterious past..._

_Sonic,Shadow,and Knuckles were to go scout whatever Amy found out..._

_Tails and Cream were doing more research..._

_And Amy was to get answers from him directly... that was the hard job..._

-Amy's POV-

I was to track Nolten and get the personal questions, that was going to be hard do to us kissing and stuff... but, I was deturmened that this was important! I went to his house first to see if he was there, to my supprise he was... he was sitting on his couch in his living room with his high-tech laptop on his lap typing about something. He seemed a little distressed about something but at the same time a little glad... how strange, I then walked to his door and knocked.

"who is it" He sad in a mixed voice.

"It's me, Amy" I said as I remembered our kiss and the lust I had for him when that happened... I blushed a little but became myself again before he opened his door.

"hi Amy... so what you need?" He asked blankly, he seemed as distrest as i was about what happened between us...

"uh... well, I wanted to talk to you about what happened..." i said sincerly.

"hmm... well, fine..." He opened the door more and offered me a seat on his couch, he quickly closed his laptop and put it on his coffee table... whatever was on it he made a quick act to hide it from me. His couch was a very nice tan colored 3 seat couch that was extreemly comfurtable, he had a 100 inch flatscreen TV... WTF how did he get that!?

"nice TV" I said as I sat on the couch.

"oh thanks its my own disign" He said as he put his laptop on the table in front of us and sat down next to me.

"do you disign all your own stuff?" i asked cuase he had all this costom stuff.

"uh... most..." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"ok so you wanted to talk about our... kiss" He said in a serious tone now... he had that smooth voice like Shadow but more sexy...

"oh... well, what... what was that about" I asked in a nervious tone, he had a rasied eyebrow after that question as if I should know.

"uh... that was a kiss... i'm sorry if i made you uncomfurtable, I was acting on instink..." he said as he blushed a little as he said the last part.

"oh no its ok... I... I liked it..." I blurted out and I got very nervious about that... he would never talk to me again would he?!

"... uh... well good I guess but I'm not willing to be in a relationship... I have a girl I love already" He said as he opened up a little to me... hmm this is working!

"really! who" I said now happy he had a heart after all!

"uh... her name is Alex, she works with me and is a military badass... and hot as fuck... but anyways do you have a thing for Shadow?" He said, first with a little joy of the thought then as he asked me if I liked Shadow he grinned wildly and I got nervious.

"... well... uh...um... I... maybe... just a little..." I studdered at the thought of Shadow, I had been thinking about how mysterious Nolten was that I forgot about how hot Shadow is...

"... you like him don't you? you write storys about you two- wait nevermind..." He stopped mid sentence as he just reviled that he had found out stuff I only write in my diary... how did he know that?!

"Uh how do you know that?!" I said now getting a little mad... he grew wide eyed and offered me a drink to change the subject.

"uh... want a glass of water?" He quickly got up and power walked to his kitchen to grab some before I even answered... he had known about that... but how...?! He yelled from the kitchen: "hey I got to go check something real quick i'll be back in 5 minutes just don't destroy my house ok?" He slamed a door and went running off somewere, now was my chance to use the flashdrive Tails gave me to use on Noltens computer. I quickly grabbed the laptop and inserted the flashdrive as I opened the computer to activate it... The programs he had on before were locked so I couldn't se anything exept a wierd symbol: It was a black symbol with a bold black dot in the middle and three long dimons coming from that at a small distence and three small versions of the same in a oppisate pattern.

I activated the program and it started to copy the data, as it did it pulled up random programs and pic that were save to the computer. one was a detailed pic of his handguns, another was a high tech tank of sorts, and then a massive sword that was menicing, and last a guntlet... I know that guntlet! i saw that guntlet before Nolten warped he sommoned it out of no were and warped in front of me this morning! I was about ot finish when Nolten returned, i had just 5 seconds and I would get everything! I started to panic, if he found me doing this it would end here... for all I know he could just kill me on site! I heard him walk in, he started to walk through the hallway to the livingroom, he was about to turn the corner, he could just murder me on site if he found out about this! It finished and I quickly shut the lid and put the flashdrive in my pocket, he walked in at the same moment and handed me a glass of water, I was screaming in my head that he didn't notice... PLEASE DON'T HAVE NOTICED!

-Nolten's POV-

I walked in to the living room to see Amy make a quick hand move for her pocket, I saw a flashdrive in her hand... good she had done it just as planed... now the fun could begin, she had fallen into my trap and had set the coruse of they're doom... soon I could end this once and for all soon I will finish my plan!

-Amy's POV-

He seemed as he didn't notice but something was a little off... I took a sip of my water.

"so you didn't mess with my computer... right?" He had a very evil grin and I was shocked out of my mind as he said that...

"uh... n-... no I didn't" I said as he stared at me with those sudden evil eyes, it was as if he was staring straight into my soul, he gave me shivers and then suddenly added to his question.

"oh good, your not lie'ing right?" He said with an even darker tone, he then moved very close to my ear and wispered this: "cuase if you did lie I'd have to slowly kill you... one drop of blood at a time" I grew as wide eyed you can get and became extreemly pale, I opened my mouth a little and felt as I was going to die... I just lie to him... I felt very cold and gulped as the thought process more in my mind! I was panic'ing now and just as I was about to scream he quickly grabbed my shoulder and brought his face directly infront of his so I could see his face, he looked at me with pure evil. I was shaking and he sat normal again and said: "just joking... you'd never lie to me about something like that anyways" He said with a nice smile as I was horiffied, he just... WTF!

"...*gulp*..." I didn't say anything then got up to leave.

"I'm... I'm going to go... help Tails with a project..." I said as I left the house in a hurry, all I knew was I was never going to lie to him again... he would easly kill me with no hesitation!

* * *

_Amy ran to Tail's workshop at give him the flashdrive and inform him about all that... at the same time Rouge,Silver,and Blaze all arived at a school that mite be a lead for the gang..._

-normal POV-

Rouge,Silver, and Blaze walked into a highschool in North End to try and find out about Nolten.

"oh hi" said a secatary at the main office, it was mid summer so no one was there really.

"hi, were here to pick up some files about a Nolten Alexander" Silver said as he handed a fake permission slip for the files.

"ok... just a few seconds please" she said as she started to type.

"uh... hmm..." she said as she became confused.

"what?" Silver asked.

"well... he wasn't here... but he's not in the distric ether?" She said.

"so..." Silver said.

"so he never went to school in this school system of this state... wait he doesn't even show up as a person, you sure this is his name?" she asked.

"yes... it should be..." Silver said as he got confused too.

"well then I would go to a government building and have them look him up, he offically doesn't exist here..." She said as she went back to a computer game, the group walked out and looked at each other in confusement.

"so he doesn't exist here?" Silver said.

"well he did just move here maybe he grew up in a different state?" Rouge said.

"well lets go to the capital building then" Blaze said.

"ok" said Silver and Rouge.

_So they procided to the capital of Station Square to sort this out... little did they know that that shadowy figure stood as part of the shadows, he watched them and was ready for part three to happen... now they would try and figure it out in time. will they figure the mystery out before this figure gets them? will they find the answers? will they all be victin to this evil plan of Nolten...? Next chapter more will be reviled! please review and tell me what you think, even if you don't have an account you can help change my story... you can dicide me end of the mystery!_

* * *

**Me: well now from now on Nolten is sinister... but how evil is he? is he going to kill them all or punish the evil of teh world in a extreem way? will you vote?**

**Shadow: hmm well now the game has begun!**

**Sonic: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'm so goig to die!**

**Silver: *shivers***

**Nolten: hehehe... well I'm reading more!**

**Amy: I'm still horified!**

**Me: well... yah now it becomes realitivly serious people... now the fun begins**

**Shadow: don't worrie most of the funny stuff will be in the commentary so...**

**Silver: BANANA's!**

**Everyone: oh shit!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

same...

**Me: ok hi all and welcome back to my hopefully intreressting story! so did yall vote or are you all little-**

**Shadow: don't continue that callix333**

**Me: fine... please review viewers...**

**Sonic: *hides in a bunker* ok so weres Nolten!?**

**Nolten: HERE!**

**Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!**

**Silver: hahahaha... oh that's funny!**

**Me: ok on with the... uh killing?**

**Nolten: hehehehe!**

**Everyone: WTF!**

* * *

_At the city's capital building..._

-Silver's POV-

We walked into the building and went through the metel detectors, then procided to the secatary's desk...

"Hi how can I help you sir?" asked a guard that was maning the desk.

"hi, we need to pull up some files on a serten Nolten Alexander" I asked calmly as the guard's eyes got big and his jaw dropped.

"...what-... how... how do you know that name?!" he was panic'ing and checked the moniter in front of him to see if anyone was coming.

"uh... why is it a bad thing?" I asked as he began to sweat and breath heavy at the thought of Nolten.

"...*gulp* um... I strongly recomened that you never ask about that name again..." he was absolutly tarrorfied of Nolten... but why?

"uh... why? all I need are some files on him?" I said.

"... your not one of those... L.E.G.S.T.'s right?!" he said as he scooted away from me.

"uh... no... whats that?" I said in complete confusion.

"They're his personal privite military force... they're better then anything we got" he said as he scooted back over to me.

"privite? so you do know stuff about Nolten-" I was cut off.

"Don't say his name... ok I'll tell you all I know but you are to never talk to me again got it?!" He said with pure fear in his eyes... whatever he knew was going to be very bad...

"ok, 'He' doesn't exist according to the government... he's never been born and doesn't have any records sagesting he's ever been part of this sosicity!" he said to me.

"all that is know of him is his name, and he has connections that give him more clearence than any world leader!" he said.

"a few years back a kid about your age had hacked into the pentagon and other... government facilities..., he found the only record of this guy... the records are rumored to been updated by every single civilization on this planet... human and others..." he said the last part slowly.

"in only 33 hours after he did that he went officaly missing... now when the local police force tried to investagate this Nolten under the othority of people higher ranking then the first lady forced them to halt the investagation, he went so far as having a live press comfrence with the media about the halt... thats not the wierredest thing though, for whatever reason the dude who figured this all out has never been remmbered of... no one and I mean no one is able to remmber his name or anything about him except the investagation" he sat back in his chair and watched the moniter... he had a look of complete fear as he watched the moniter, something made him shake at that screen.

"I said too much... go quick before... before he finds out about this!" he screamed as we ran to our car to get back to Tails workshop... as we left I took a quick glance at the building and saw a shadowy figure standing in the lobby with all the lights destroyed...

-The guard's POV-

I told them what i knew and sat back down, as I did that i saw a shadowy figure down a hall watching the camra, he slowly started to walk to the camra as the lights behind him exsploded... he was coming for me! I screamed at the group to leave quickly, I could only hope he didn't go after them too... he approched the camra and started to smile a soul killing smirk and stared straight into my eyes through the camra! He faded into the shadows as the group got into they're car to leave, he vanished and destroyed all the lights and camra's in the building at once leaving me in his natrual habbitate... the soul murdering darkness he was born with as the rumor said. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him as he wrapped the pure shadows around my neck, he reappered in front of me as the darkness chocked me... he sommoned a horificly deadly guantlet out of these shadows that were his new weapons and all I could say was:

"no-" _The shadowy figure stabed his guantlet into the heart of his victim, killing him insently as he let out a massive 100,000,000+ volt blast to the guards body and EMPing the surrounding blocks temporarly. he then turned his head to meet Silvers eye's directly, he gave a sinister grinn and faded back into the shadows again... Silver stared straight into the eyes of pure evil for a mere second, long enoff to feel as if his soul was sucked straight out of his still living body..._

* * *

**Me: quick break... so how evil was that?!**

**Silver: ...*shaking* ...**

**Nolten: so... silver you know whant has to happen next... right?**

**Shadow: HOLLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!**

**Sonic: *shaking* **

**Silver: *turns head to stare straight into Nolten's pure dead eye's, he had the same feeling of his soul getting sucked out***

**Me: well that should get you all ready for next chapter!**


End file.
